Rescate
by Serpiente Emplumada V
Summary: Baxter había insistido en rescatarlos, pues a pesar de que se retiró y regresó a la entrada, no podía estar tranquilo consigo mismo sabiendo que estaban en una misión suicida, después de convencer a Englehorn de que debían salvarlos se internaron nuevamente al interior de la isla con el motivo de rescatar a los supervivientes...


**Hola, he vuelto, con otra historia de la pelicula King Kong del 2005, bueno siempre me pregunté, ¿cómo habían logrado Englehorn, Baxter y los marineros llegar a Discroll, Jimmy y Denham sin correr rasguño alguno?, bueno en base a esa pregunta cree la historia, que se podría considerar cómo una escena eliminada, ya que es un espacio entre la batalla por la supervivencia en el pozo de insectos gigantes, y la llegada para rescatarlos...**

 **Bueno King Kong no me pertenece sino a Peter Jackson... esperó que la disfruten**

* * *

El guardia esperaba en la puerta de la gran muralla el regreso de alguno de los hombres, faltaba una hora para que el plazo venciera y pudieran irse de la isla.

Englehorn y otros ocho marineros estaban a los alrededores del lugar, de pronto el guardia divisó tres figuras, el actor Bruce Baxter y otros dos marineros.

-Bueno, es hora de irnos-Dictó Englehorn.

-No-Refutó Baxter-debemos ir por ellos.

-¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo?

-No sabes lo que hay aquí.

-Pero me lo imagino, por eso desde un principio le advertí a Denham que no bajara.

-Está bien, pero no debemos dejarlos morir-Englehorn miró hacía la entrada de la muralla la densa vegetación que se alcanzaba a apreciar.

-Ya deben estar muertos.

-No, cuando nos regresamos apenas iban a cruzar un lago-Insistió Baxter.

-Bien, vengan otros seis, los demás quédense aquí-Ordenó, cargaron municiones, agua y se adentraron en la jungla.

Caminaron entre la vegetación hasta pasar por el cadáver de un gran dinosaurio de tres cuernos, el cual había sido asesinado por Hayes.

-¿Dónde diablos estamos?-Dijo uno de los marineros.

Había huesos y collares hechos con ellos por doquier, los miraban con horror, ¡caníbales!, no podía ser cierto.

-Esto es un maldito cementerio, los descuartizaron a todos.

Englehorn observó los troncos de los árboles aplastados, por ahí debían seguir… Los mosquitos abundaban los marineros los aplastaban para evitar su picadura, eran muy grandes.

Llegaron al gran cañón, debían apresurase si querían salvarlos. Los cuerpos aplastados de dos de sus hombres, Englehorn maldecía a Denham en sus adentros, pero se culpaba así mismo por haberle hecho caso de navegar por esas aguas.

Caminaban con cuidando de no toparse con depredadores. La prótesis de plástico del camarógrafo yacía en el suelo ensangrentada, de la nada salieron tres raptores al acecho, dispararon rápidamente matándolos al instante. Subieron por una pequeña y dificultosa rajadura. Llegaron al comienzo del lago, de ahí se había regresado a la entrada Baxter, era inevitable que debían cruzarlo.

-Comiencen a armar un bote con los troncos y la soga-Dictó Englehorn, los marineros y Baxter arrastraban troncos hasta la orilla para armarlo.

Lo empujaron hacia el agua, cuatro marineros remaban con cuatro pedazos de tronco, mientras los otros dos, Baxter y Englehorn estaban alertas ante el peligro.

Los manglares eran densos, ligeros chapoteos comenzaron a oírse a los alrededores del bote, escorpiones marinos comenzaron a subir para devorarlos, los marineros y Baxter les disparaban para quitarlos del bote. De pronto, por alguna extraña razón, se alejaron por voluntad propia, los demás tripulantes estaban alerta. Era una pesadilla, pero ya no había marcha atrás, habían decidido rescatarlos.

En menos de un segundo un gran anfibio surgió del agua acechándolos, los marineros y Baxter comenzaron a dispararle, desvió su rumbo por otra dirección.

-Ustedes-Dijo Englehorn a los cuatro marineros-no se detengan, continúen remando.

El anfibio surgió nuevamente del agua, pero esta vez salto intentando aplastarlos.

-¡Salten!-Gritó Baxter, faltaban diez metros para llegar a la orilla, nadaban frenéticamente. El anfibio devoró a uno de los marineros, otra baja para Englehorn. Lograron llegar a tierra firme sin más bajas.

-Démonos prisa-Estaba furioso, harto, no le importaba la vida de Denham, sino la de los demás. Siguieron caminando por la densa jungla, encontrándose en el camino el cuerpo sin vida de una gran ave. Comenzaron a oírse a lo lejos disparos, seguían con vida.

-¡Corran!-Exclamó Englehorn, y así lo hicieron, se comenzaban a oír más cerca conforme avanzaban más y más. En cierta parte del camino los disparos cesaron para luego ser opacados por los gritos de la tripulación y el sonido estruendoso de una superficie chocando contra las paredes de un pozo.

Llegaron finalmente, montones de arácnidos gigantes bajaban por las orillas, Baxter ató la soga a un gran tronco, estaba dispuesto a bajar, Jimmy, Discroll y Denham estaban siendo acorralados, comenzaron a disparar a las orillas.

-¡No se muevan! ¡Aléjense de los muros!-Indicó Englehorn.

-¡Aquí voy!-Baxter se deslizo a través de la cuerda disparando a los insectos de las orillas.

Los insectos cesaron, pero debían seguir alertas. Después de unos minutos subieron, los ayudaron a terminar de subir junto con Preston que estaba aferrado a unas lianas. Había perdido a dieciséis hombres, entre ellos su primer oficial y su cocinero, barbero y cirujano.

-¡Gracias a Dios!-Exclamó aliviado Denham.

-No a Dios-Refutó Englehorn molesto-sino gracias a Baxter, él insistió en una misión de rescate. Yo, yo sabía que estarías bien, es lo que odio de las cucarachas, no importa cuántas veces las tires al inodoro, siempre vuelven a escapar.

-Oye amigo, yo logre escapar, ahora me seco las alas y recorro la taza-Respondió a su comentario sarcástico. Observaron cómo Jack subía por el otro lado, dispuesto a rescatar a Ann.

-¡Discroll! ¡No seas tonto! ¡Déjala! ¡Es inútil! ¡Está muerta!- Insistía Englehorn, pero sin embargo Jack seguía esperanzado con encontrarla.

-No lo está-Dijo Denham-Jack la encontrara, y el simio correrá tras él-Englehorn sabía que Carl estaba planeando otra idea suicida, imprudente y posiblemente también estúpida-aún podemos salir bien de esta, y más que eso, piénsalo, tienes un barco lleno de cloroformo que sería muy útil.

-¿Quieres atrapar al simio?-No podía creerlo capaz de hacer tal cosa. Comenzó a burlarse de ello-no lo creo-la risa ceso.

-No es lo que haces tú, capturar animales-Había dado un argumento sólido e inquebrantable desde cualquier punto que lo viera-dicen que eres el mejor-ahora no podía negarse con su reputación.

-¡Jack! ¡Cuídate mucho!

-¡Mantengan la entrada abierta!

-¡Seguro amigo! ¡Suerte!-Jack se fue en busca de ella-lo lamento-dijo en última instancia antes de regresar hacía la muralla…

* * *

 **Espero que les gustara, dejen sus reviews para alentarme a seguir escribiendo, nos vemos, hasta la próxima... Adiós...**


End file.
